The Lost Wizard RW
by Poi Ra
Summary: Harry Potter gets transported to the world of Twilight in a battle after the fall of LV where he gets into an accident as soon as he arrives resulting in the loss of all his memories among other things. Join Harold Cullen as he finds friends, family and love in his journey to discover who he was while becoming the most powerful being on that world.
1. Prologue

** THE LOST WIZARD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight.**

Prologue

The half moon hung in the sky, hovering over the large forest filled with tall trees, the dim light it emitted obscured by the dark clouds that passed by it from time to time. Cold breeze blew from within the forest, carrying with it the scent of fresh rain that smelt a mixture of the fertile soil and floor blossoms. The slight drizzle was the only remains of the huge rain earlier in the evening that had lasted for over two hours, thoroughly drenching the lands and giving the surroundings a heavy feeling.

Bright yellow light illuminated the road running at the edge of the forest and the slight buzzing sound made by the rain hitting the ground and trees was momentarily overwhelmed by the loud hum of the diesel engine of the mini-van travelling on the said road.

"I will be home in half an hour Joe." Elley White spoke into the microphone of her hands free, her eyes fixed on the road visible through the slightly misty windshield of her car which was being cleaned periodically by the twin wipers, clearing away the droplets of water.

"Yes, I have got the pizza Joe and yes it is from the place you love so much."

She turned the steering wheel sharply to avoid the large stag standing in the center of the road while listening to her son's voice in her headphones.

"Alright Joe, and make sure that you finish your home work. I don't want another call from your science teacher complaining about unfinished assignments and be good to Gwen. See you soon honey." She said before ending the call and concentrating on the road which was getting a little bit tricky due to the recent rain.

With her husband Ted out of town and her elder son Adam at his friend's place, she had to call her usual sitter Gwen to watch over her seven year old boy. A look at the display of her stereo elected a drawn out sigh of exasperation as she took in the time it showed. She still couldn't believe the sheer number of things that had gone wrong that evening which in turn had led to the three hour delay in her getting back home from work.

First there was that group of punks who had knocked over one of the shelves while fighting with each other, and then there was the unexpected crash of the computer systems that had lasted over half an hour which in turn had resulted in a long line of very disgruntled customers. That was followed by the delay in the arrival of one of the delivery trucks which had to be unloaded with half the work force as most of the workers had gone home having completed their shift. Finally there was the heavy rain complete with thunder and lightning that had heavily obstructed the visibility and prevented her from leaving the supermarket for nearly an hour.

"It's like the fates are conspiring against me." She mumbled not knowing that they were about to throw something else at her.

She had just taken a hairpin turn in the road when a bright flash of lightning impacted the ground not far from her car, blinding her for a moment. Before she could regain her bearings and blink the white spots away from her eyes, the headlights of her car went out without any warning along with every other electronic equipment. Even as she stepped on the break leaver, she felt and heard the loud thud of her car hitting something large which was followed by the sound of the 'something' landing on the road quite forcefully. The headlights came back a second later and Elley froze in her seat as she took in the scene on the road that she had caused through her windshield. Her hands tightened unconsciously, crushing the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip as all the blood draining away from her face leaving it pale as a ghost.

The bright lights from her car illuminated the crumpled form lying on the hard, wet road. Covering the body was a mass of silky black material which made the person's pale skin stand starkly against it. Even form the distance it was clear that more than one of their limbs were broken by the head on collision with her car.

Elley brought a hand over her wide open mouth in horror, her eyes never leaving the immobile form, unable to believe what she had done.

She didn't know how long she sat there frozen in her seat, her body feeling numb with shock and her heart lodged in her throat beating wildly, but a particularly loud hoot from an owl from the woods broke her out of it.

Unlocking the door, she scrambled out of the car and rushed towards the unmoving form in a desperate run ignoring the slipperiness of the road. She fell to her knees as soon as she had reached the person's side and gently turned the body around, taking care not to agitate the broken limbs.

The slow rise and fall of the person's chest made her release a sigh of relief and it was immediately followed by a gasp full of shock when she took in of the sheer number of wounds that the body bore. She forced her shaking hands to move the curtain of raven black hair obscuring the person's face and it elected another loud gasp as a face that was only slightly older than her eldest greeted her vision.

"Oh my God"

The words left her as she finally noticed the dark red blood pooling around his head and the two silver handles of what she guessed to be knives sticking out of the teen's left chest. She removed her hand from his forehead when his eyelids fluttered for a couple of seconds before they opened to reveal breath taking almond shaped eyes with irises in the color of pure emeralds that were glazed in shock and pain.

The teen's gaze sharpened after a moment and it fell upon her face, Elley immediately had the feeling the feeling that he was peering into her very soul and judging her. The pair stared into each other's eyes for what felt like a life time before he closed them again, the three words that he had spoken out in a whisper as he had lost his consciousness echoing in her ears.

"Who am I?"

Elley sprung into action as she picked the unconscious teen in her arms, mentally thanking the Gods for his small structure and rushed towards her car. Securing him in the back, she jumped into the driver's seat and started the car, the thought of heading home totally disappearing from her mind.

TLW-TLW-TLW-TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW

"Doctor Cullen, we have an emergency." The nervous voice of Nurse Wilkins made him look up from the report he had been reading.

Carlisle jumped out of his chair and rushed out of the room following the young nurse towards the operating room while maintaining an acceptable speed.

"What is the situation Anne?" he questioned as they stepped onto the floor where the room was located.

"I just got a glance Doctor but I saw that both his legs were broken and he lost a lot of blood." Nurse Wilkins answered as they stopped in front of the operating room where a woman in her mid forties waited, sitting on one of the chairs laid opposite to the door of the room with a nervous look on her face.

The pair entered the room without another glance at the woman and headed to the far side of the room to get ready for the surgery. Nurse Mathews came towards him already dressed for the surgery and started enlightening him about the condition of the patient he was about to operate on.

"Subject is sixteen year old male with a concussion due to the two inch long cut on his scalp, second degree burns on his back, two knives imbedded in his left chest, very deep gashes on his stomach, broken left arm and legs, and severe bruises all over his body."

Carlisle paused for a moment surprised at the alarming number of fatal injuries the patient had upon his body and the fact that he was still alive in spite of those before pulling on his face mask. Nodding to the two nurses he walked towards the operating table where the teen was laid stark naked with a number of tubes attached to his veins pumping blood and other fluids. He took a look at the heart monitor before moving his bright golden eyes to the teen's face that was partially covered with mask that fed him with pure oxygen.

He froze in his spot as he recognized the face even though it was heavily obscured, a face that he thought he never would see again in his immortal life.

"Doctor, is something wrong?" the sharp yet concerned voice of Doctor Carver brought him back to the land of the living.

"No, nothing's wrong." He stated, reaching for a scalpel lying on the tray holding all the surgical equipments.

TLW-TLW-TLW-TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW

Even though it weighted over one hundred and eighty pounds, the large stag made hardly any a sound as it walked over the forest floor littered with dried twigs and fallen leaves among other things. It bent the knees in its front legs until it touched the cold, wet ground then did the same with its hind legs so that it was laying down with it legs folded beneath its body. Triangular ears flicked back and forth listening to every little sound even as it sniffed the cold breeze deeply, analyzing the scents that was carried by it. After five long minutes it lowered its long neck while twisting it and rested its antlered head besides its stomach before closing it eyelids to rest having made sure that no predator was around.

Unfortunately for the stag there was a predator that had been stalking it for over thirty minutes, and it was no ordinary predator either.

Eyes with pitch black irises peered at the sleeping form of the magnificent animal, the darkness of the night doing nothing to impair the vision. A deep, unneeded breath filled their nostrils with the musky scent of the stag and the ears with supernatural hearing enabled it to hear the steady breathing of the now sleeping deer.

The stalking predator remained still as a marble statue for another ten minutes, their eyes never leaving it's soon to be prey as the thrill of the hunt mounted in their being. Immortal muscles coiled in preparation for the leap that would take them to the unsuspecting animal and their hands flexed in anticipation of having it within its grasp. When the predator made its leap, there was no twitches or an explosion of breath that betrayed that the movement was about to happen.

Before the stag sleepy brain could fully wake up, the predator had it in their iron grip with its head position at their shoulder and the antlers safely out of the way, not that it would do permanent damage. The violent thrashing did no good for the deer as its captor merely tightened its grip and prepared to end its life by snapping its neck when it happened.

The whole body of the predator seized up for no apparent reason and the stag took the momentary slackening of it's would be killer's grip to escape and bounce away into the night never looking back.

But the person took absolutely no notice of its prey escaping their arm, remaining on their knees with a glazed look in their eyes. Occasional shivers wracked the small frame along with a few gasps of shock. It lasted for over twenty minutes before the person relaxed and they stood up gracefully showing no signs of strain after kneeling for such a long time.

With one last look at the bit of the sky visible through the towering trees, the person disappeared from the clearing with a speed that made them invisible to mortal eyes.

** CHAPTER END**

**Here's the rewrite of TLW people, R&R please.**


	2. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"Mrs. White?" the deep, masculine voice pulled her back to the land of living and an action she was immensely grateful for, as her over active imagination kept coming up with increasingly worse scenarios about the possible outcome of the surgery that was currently taking place in the room opposite to her. She looked up to see the tall form of Charlie Swan dressed in his police uniform with a note pad clutched in his hand.

"Chief Swan" Elley greeted as she got up from her chair and shook hands with the middle aged man acutely aware of her heart beating almost painfully within her chest.

"I need your perspective on the events of this evening leading the accident Mrs. White until you arrived at the hospital. Would you mind accompanying me to the cafeteria so that we could go over it with a cup of coffee?" Chief Swan asked looking down at her with an emotionless face while his intense brown eyes bored into her own.

Elley bit her lips as she looked at the closed doors of the operating room for five full seconds before turning back to taller man.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan but I'm not going anywhere until I know-"her rant was cut off by the double doors opening and Doctor Cullen stepping out with a large plastic bag in his hands.

The grim look on the handsome doctor's face only helped in further alleviating the worry that Elley already felt.

"Doctor Cullen how is he doing, is he alright? Will he survive?" she asked in a rush before anyone could open their mouth to speak.

"The patient is stable for the moment" Doctor Cullen said before pausing for a moment with a small frown "But he has slipped into a coma due to severe blood loss and the head injury. We have decided to keep him in the intensive care at least for the next forty eight hours." He finished gracing her with a sympathetic look.

Silence regained for few moments as the pair digested the news with Elley looking marginally relieved and the police chief having a thoughtful expression on his face, before he broke the silence with his question.

"I need all his personal affects Doctor Cullen?"

"I thought you would ask, but I have to say that there is nothing that could reveal his identity." Doctor Cullen said handing over the large bag.

Charlie Swan took a quick look inside it, and a puzzled look gracing his face as he noticed the mass of black colored cloth made from some strange material before he looked at the other man and offered him a nod.

"I will be taking these as evidence Doctor and keep me posted about his condition." Chief Swan informed the handsome male who didn't look a day over twenty three.

"Of course I will Chief Swan, now if you will excuse me I must retire to my office to contemplate further treatment." He said before walking away with his hands folded behind his back.

The pair observed the retreating form of the doctor until it disappeared around a corner before Charlie addressed the brunette.

"Mrs. White, can we go over the report now?"

TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW- TLW

Carlisle sat in his chair after closing the door to his office, a sign for his coworkers that he wanted to be left alone for the time being. He took a deep breath filling his lungs with air and his body relaxed as the familiar scents of his office filled his senses masking the scent of the teen's blood to an extent.

Since the time he had been turned into a vampire, there had been countless instances where the intoxicating smell of the human blood had passed through his nostrils and he was very aware that every one of those instances was unique in their own way. Blood of some humans were more appetizing than the others while some were almost irresistible, singers as they were called and he had personally encountered three such humans in his life. Those particular instances were burned into his mind as those were the only times he had almost given in to the thirst.

But the scent of the teen's blood mystified him like no other instances. The blood definitely smelt human and it was unique like every other instance, but the nature of the uniqueness was something he had never experienced in his long life and it did nothing but to confuse him greatly. Even though the blood was that of a human, it didn't make venom pool in his mouth nor did it induce even the momentary urge to sink his teeth in his neck and drain him dry.

And that was not the only inconsistency that he found in the teen's blood. In addition to the scent that indicated that he was a human, there were other kinds of scents present in his blood. Scents that he had never encountered before, and with his experience it was something as he had smelt the scent of almost every creature that had walked the face of earth. Though he vaguely identified one of those sent as some kind of wolf but he couldn't identify what kind no matter how long he had smelt it.

Wild wolves have scents similar to that of dogs but only more feral and stronger by few degrees while the shape shifters had a smell like wet dog which was almost overpowering to his kind, irritating them greatly. Werewolves also known as the children of the moon on the other hand smelt similar to the shape shifters but they also had the scent of blood and death clinging to their body, which was mostly caused by them due to their undirected, mindless rage towards everything living.

What he smelt from the teen was eerily similar to that of a wild wolf but there was an added element that he could only describe as power which he had never smelt before, though he felt it was severely muted due to the teens near dead state.

He could not wait for the test results of the blood sample that he had taken from the teen and sent to the medical lab to arrive, as he was certain that it would provide some answer about the mystery that surrounded his patient. But he was certain about one thing and that was the fact that whatever made him different from other human being was what helped him stay alive in spite of the large number of fatal injuries that he had suffered.

"Doctor Cullen?" the feminine voice broke him out of his musings. Wiping the frown off his face, he put on a pleasant expression before replying.

"Come in Anne."

The door opened and a young nurse entered the room carrying a notepad in her hands.

"We have moved the John Doe to the intensive care unit Doctor and Darcy is keeping watch over him for the time being." She informed him.

Carlisle nodded his head slightly.

"And Chief Swan asked for a copy of the patient's medical report as soon as possible."

"Make a copy of the report and give it to him, thank you." Carlisle said calmly and the brunette left the office offering him a small smile.

The leader of the Olympic coven stood up from his seat and moved to stand by the open window in his office, letting the cold air caress his much colder skin. Even after all the time he had spent operating on the teen, he still couldn't believe that he looked so much like his childhood best friend. When he had first see his face, his mind had immediately taken him to that unfortunate day over three centuries ago.

_Flashback Begins:_

"Over here mate"

The grim voice came as a loud whisper a few feet away from him getting his attention from the tree he had been inspecting, which had scratch marks all over its trunk that was made visible with the help of the bright orange light from the torch held in his hand.

Walking towards the small group of men standing in a semi circle, he found his best friend of almost twelve years kneeling in the center of the circle with his eyes fixed on something on the ground with the other members of their group providing illumination for his examination. He knelt beside the tall form of the dark haired man as soon as he reached his side and his eyes immediately found that which had his friend's attention, to be precise numerous paw marks along with a small pool of some liquid.

Paw prints that were at least four times larger than any animal native to that area and so much deeper betraying its heavy weight.

"The spoors are fresh Carlisle, very fresh. They cannot be more than ten minutes old."

The whispered words broke him out of his examination of the spoor of their prey and he looked up to find the emotionless face of his best friend that was high lightened by the wooden torches. His friend held out his index finger of his right hand where he had rolled up the sleeves until his elbows. The dark red substance that glittered on its tip in the bright light was easily identifiable as blood.

"Looks like you managed to wound him Carlisle, old boy." William Harold Strong stated as he stood up with a small smirk twisting his lips.

Carlisle shook his head in exasperation as he followed his friend with his hands gripping the long bow firmly, the quiver of arrows slung across his shoulders. The arrows won't kill their prey but the atropine coated tips would certainly do well to slow them down. Carlisle examined his friend as he gave instruction to the half a dozen men who had joined them in the hunt for the beast that was terrorizing the village for few months.

He had first met him twelve years ago as a newly orphaned boy of five who had sought sanctuary in his father's church. His father had immediately offered to rise and train him to hunt the supernatural after learning that his whole family had been killed by, according to his words 'the glowing monsters'. The two boys had become friends immediately, a bond that only grew with time until they considered the other as a brother in all but blood.

"Gentlemen, you know what to do. Beware the wounded beast and let Christ be with you all." William said firmly as he picked up his sphere whose tip was also coated with atropine and walked towards his best friend and brother by bond.

The two friends stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched men in pairs head in all directions of the thick woods, a determined expression gracing their features. Carlisle looked at the man standing beside him once the last pair had disappeared into the shadows of the night.

His friend looked into his eyes for a moment before nodding his head in the direction they were supposed to be heading in and quirked one of his thick eye brows.

"Lead the way old friend." Carlisle said after shouldering his bow and raising the torch higher.

The pair entered the forest with slow steps with the spoor directing their path and all their senses on high alert. Their spoor led them deeper into the woods where the moon light barely penetrated the tall trees and the only sound being that created by their steps and breathing. When a twig broke a few feet in front of them, it sounded like a canon fire to their ears. Carlisle paused in his tracks with his torch held in ready as his friend approached the bush behind which the sound had come from. He had taken only three steps when the bushes parted and a creature jumped into the clearing, its golden eyes illuminated by the bright orange light.

It was only a deer.

Carlisle let out a sigh as the tall frame of his friend relaxed before turning towards him. He knew something was terribly wrong the moment he noticed the widening of the bright azure eyes and the look of fear that graced the dark haired man's face.

"Behind you Carlisle" William yelled while charging forward with his spear held in front of him.

He moved aside immediately only to trip on a fallen branch and fell on his back, his torch slipping from his hand and falling into the small puddle of water. The flames died with a loud hiss plunging the surroundings into darkness.

Carlisle heard the loud thud of a body impacting another body, followed by a pained yelp and an enraged howl. He reached for the dagger as he listened to the sounds of struggle between his friend and the beast. Just as he started to crawl forwards he heard a pain filled gasp and a small thud after which it became silent, the only sound being a deep, ragged breathing.

The clearing was suddenly illuminated with light from several torches and he jumped to his feet and rushed towards where the two bodies lay in a heap, one over the other. He could see that William's sphere had pierced the beast's body and had come out through it back, form the amount of blood pooled on the floor he knew that it had pierced its heart. Rolling the slain body away elected a squelching sound that was caused by the long blade being pulled out of the beast's head through its left eye.

William's arms, still clutching the long dagger, fell limply to the forest floor and Carlisle stopped breathing for a few moments as he took in the barely breathing form of his best friend. His left arm was completely mangled and from the weird angle he could tell that it was also broken. The beast claws had ripped through his vest, shirt and skin, leaving bloody gouges on his torso. But the most horrifying wound was the one on his neck where he had been clearly bitten.

Carlisle fell to his knees, his eyes fixed on the freely bleeding wound as he realized that his jugular had been served and his life was draining away with his blood.

"C-Carlisle…"

The stuttered voice made him look up into William's eyes, bringing his head closer to his friend's.

"B-Burn m-my r-remains…."

Carlisle clenched his jaws tightly as tears threatened to escape his eyes.

"D-Do n-not l-let m-me b-become w-what d-d-destroyed my f-f-f-family…"

His blood stained lips twisted in an attempt to smile as he peered into his eyes.

"G-Good b-b-bye o-old f-f-friend"

With one last drawn out breath, life left those azure eyes.

"Good bye brother." Carlisle mumbled, gently closing William's eyelids.

_Flashback End:_

Carlisle let out a sigh as he watched the sky filled with red and orange as the sun rised for the new day. He hadn't thought of the death of his childhood friend for over two centuries and it still sent a stab of pain through his frozen heart.

Apart from the emerald green irises and a smaller sized body, the teen looked exactly like William Harold Strong and from the type of wounds he had suffered Carlisle also deducted that he was also a warrior despite his young age. He would have stood there for eternity if not for the voice of Doctor Carver had not distracted his musings. With a mental vow to save the teens life he had begun the surgery which had lasted over four hours by the end of which the teen had been stabilized.

Carlisle let out a sigh as he gazed out the window thinking how close he had come to failing that vow during several instances of the surgery and it was only his extensive experience that had kept the teen alive. He wasn't sure that if he would go as far as to turn him to save his life as there were several things that prevented him from doing it, the least of which was the pact with made with Embry Black.

The vegetarian vampire had often wondered what his friend's reaction would be for him becoming one of the beings that they had hunted in merry old England, however involuntary it may be. He had a feeling that William would have found a humor for creating a new classification of vampire based on the diet.

His silent musing was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing and he walked to his table and picked the receiver up. The words uttered by the very familiar feminine voice elected a wide range of emotions in him and he had to crumb the urge to crush the piece of plastic in his hands to dust reflexively.

"Are you sure?" he asked even though he knew that the person could never be wrong, not with her gifts.

"I will." Carlisle said before ending the call and walked out of the room with determination filling his entire being.

** Chapter End**


	3. Contemplations

** Contemplation**

Jasper Whitlock Hale looked up from the magazine he had been reading, a small smile twisting his pale pink lips when his finely honed senses alerted him of the return of his soul mate who had left the house a few hours earlier to feed. His hearing which was a few notches above the supernatural mark picked up the rapid 'tap tap' of her feet hitting the ground as she came running. That suggested that she was running towards the Cullen family home at her maximum possible speed which would make her almost invisible to the mortal eyes.

He could almost see her avoid the numerous obstacles in her path without slowing down the least and with an agility that any dancer would kill for. His smile that had graced his face for the past few seconds faded almost instantly when his senses failed to pick up the scent of the blood from the animal she had fed upon mixed with her natural scent, which indicated that she had not fed at all. That could only mean that something had interrupted her hunt and it was serious enough for her to return home unfed. The realization succeeded in bringing about the feeling of worry in him.

When his gift picked up the feelings of excitement and anticipation radiating from his wife, as she broke out of the line of trees it was accompanied by the feeling of confusion. The wild haired woman slowed down considerably once she had entered the lawn and she continued her journey towards their home at a moderate pace, for a vampire at least.

With a questioning look on his scar filled face, he moved away from the door to make way for Alice who breezed past him while gracing him with her usual bright smile.

Jasper watched on as she went straight towards the telephone in the main hall, picked up the receiver and started dialing the numbers rapidly.

Few seconds passed in silence as she waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Turn him Carlisle." she spoke in a cheerful tone as if discussing the weather.

Her words had the effect of making every single muscle in his body tense unconsciously.

"I'm quite sure Carlisle." She said with a roll of her pitch eyes "He will die in twenty minutes if you do not do it. So hurry up will you?" and replaced the receiver after she had her reply.

Alice turned towards her husband with an excited look and smiled widely at the numerous expressions flickering across his face.

"Come on Jazz, we have a lot to buy for our new brother." She exclaimed while bouncing on her feet unable to contain her excitement.

Jasper looked at his wife with an incredulous look for a few seconds before he shook his head almost fondly.

"Only after you have fed Alice"

TWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLT WLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTW LTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWL TWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLT WLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTW 

Carlisle walked through the halls with slow and measured steps, the steady 'tap tap' of his shoes echoing through the almost empty hall. He had his hands folded behind his back as thoughts raced faster than the speed of light within his mind. All of them about the nameless raven haired teenager lying on the bed in the intensive care unit, his mind for all purpose dead to the physical world.

And if his adopted daughter's prediction was wrong and she hardly ever was, then his body will follow its mind within mere minutes of time.

To tell the truth the information didn't surprise him much, considering the sheer number of injuries that the boy had suffered from some kind of fight before being hit by the brown haired woman's mini-van. He considered it to be a miracle that the teen managed to even survive the wounds he had received from whatever fight he had participated in. A fight from which the boy had received the three knives to his chest and the deep gashes on his stomach, or at least that is what Carlisle deducted. Even Rosalie and Emmet's injuries were less extensive and not as fatal as his patient's, and even then they had been moments away from their death when he had turned them.

For him to survive a head on collision with a mini-van that was travelling over fifty miles per hour with the injuries he already suffered from was downright suspicious.

The only explanation that the immortal doctor could come up for the situation after some extensive contemplation was that some kind of supernatural force was keeping the teen alive. It was one of the reasons for his hesitation to turn the teenager to prevent his death. He had no idea know how that particular supernatural force, if there was any in the first place, would act when he bit the boy to inject the venom.

And he considered it to be the least serious of the reasons that his mind had come up with to let the nature run its course and take the teenager to the afterlife, if it even existed.

The most serious of these reasons was the fact that he would be damning the teen to an immortal life without his knowledge, something he had already done twice before in his three centuries of existence and hence was in no mood to repeat if he could help it.

It took Rosalie a while to accept her existence as a vampire and he knew she still had some resentment for being turned without her consent even if she had been almost dead when he had bit her. Emmet on the other hand had accepted the transformation easily and without much ado due to his attitude. He didn't know what the case would be with this boy, would he accept what he had become once he had woken up after the transformation and was able to think clearly or would he resent him for forcibly thrusting him into the unusual and almost cursed life.

The fact that the teen could not go back to his family due to the changes his body had experienced from his transformation would not evoke any positive feelings.

Then there was the treaty that he had made with the Quileute tribe which prevented him or his family from biting another human. If he broke it then would be nothing to stop the tribe of shape-shifters from revealing the existence of his kind to the humans which would result in one of the two things. The first being the massive hunt of their kind by the humans that would lead to the extinction or capture for experimentation for the secret of their powers.

Or else it would lead the total destruction of the Quileute by the Volturi if to keep their existence a secret, something they had been doing for almost two millennia.

All these reasons were more than enough for anyone to not turn the teen into one of them and his mind was telling to do just that.

But his heart told him to do as his daughter had suggested and his heart had never led him astray before, when he was human and after he had became a vampire in the dark, damp and smelly swears of sixteenth century London.

It also helped that Alice's suggestions had always led to a better future for their family.

Carlisle had made the decision to turn the unknown teenager thereby preventing his death before he had even reached the doors of the room that the said teen resided in a comatose state.

TWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLT WLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTW LTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWL TWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLT WLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTW 

Darcy Mathews had just taken another reading of the mystery patient's vitals when the glass door of the room opened and the handsome Doctor Cullen stepped in, wearing the white doctor's coat over his light blue scrubs and the stethoscope hung around his neck.

"Doctor Cullen." Darcy greeted the man with a small blush on her cheeks, damn her crush on him even if he was married.

"How is he doing Darcy?" Doctor Cullen inquired with his eyes fixed on the teen's slowly breathing form.

"The same Doctor, there has been no noticeable changes in his vitals and no signs of him regaining consciousness." She recited while glancing at the note pad in her hands that she had yet to put away.

The twenty two year old watched the man who was observing the unconscious teen with an unreadable look on his smooth white face for quarter of a minute before he spoke again.

"Why don't you take a break while I check him up?" he suggested.

"Of course doctor." She agreed before placing the notepad on the table besides the bed and left the room with a nod to the doctor who had yet to take his eyes off the teen.

It was only when she was halfway towards the staff lounge that she found it strange that Doctor Cullen had asked her to leave as he had always performed check-ups in the presence of a nurse, but she discarded it after a moment of contemplation chalking up the reason for it as him noticing her near exhausted state.

The fact that he had never once laid his eyes on her to take in her appearance ever since he had entered the room never even popped into her mind.

TWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLT WLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTW LTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWL TWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLT WLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTWLTW 

Carlisle remained totally still as only someone of his kind could for over ten minutes after the door had closed behind the young nurse. He spent the time watching the unconscious teenager for some kind of sign that would prelude his death which should be happening any second, according to Alice's vision.

With his golden eyes fixed on the young face that was littered with scars, the most noticeable being the one in the lightning bolt on his forehead, he wished that he had Edward's gift of reading minds to learn something about him that would give him some clue on his reaction for being turned into a blood drinking predator.

He hoped that the teen would ultimately accept it.

His musings were interrupted by the sudden and frantic beeping sound emitted by one of the machines hooked up to the teen's body, the heart rate monitor to be more specific.

'It seems that Alice was right, as usual.'

The thought passed through his mind as he noticed the steady decline of his patient's heart beats. He moved with his supernatural speed to unplug power chord from the socket on the wall before the loud alarm could alert half of the hospital and let it fall onto the white tiled floor.

Carlisle was very much aware that the teen was dying from the rhythm of his heart beats, which he could clearly hear as if it was broadcasted through a loudspeaker, thanks to his supernatural hearing. With one last sigh, he steeled himself for the inevitable and moved the hospital gown off one of the teen's thin shoulders to reveal pasty looking skin marred by a single scar, long and jagged in its shape.

The leader of the Olympic coven bowed his head slightly while offering a silent prayer to the Almighty for what he was about to do even as he listened to the steadily weakening heart beats.

"Please forgive me but I cannot let you die."

He whispered when his patient's heart was moments away from stopping and bent forwards, letting the venom pool in his mouth.

Taking a deep breath and thus filling his senses with the teen's unique and mysterious scent, Carlisle bit down gently on his exposed shoulders half way from the neck.

Razor sharp teeth that could cut metal with relative ease broke into the boy's fragile skin with hardly any effort and he started injecting liberal amount of venom into the teen's dying body. Having personally turned four humans in the past, it took him almost no effort to prevent himself from draining the teen dry of his blood.

Carlisle cut off the venom and removed his mouth form the teen's shoulder after ten full seconds and stood back, ready to silence him of any screams that may escape him once the transformation process had started. Though he wasn't wholly certain if the boy would be even able to feel the intense burning sensation of all his cells being reconstructed by the venom since he had never changed a human who was in a comatose state. Even if he could feel it, Carlisle wasn't sure he would be able to move his body due to the amount of morphine that was pumped into the teen's body during his surgery.

But he was prepared to step in, just in case.

A small frown graced his features when nothing happened a few seconds after he had administered the bite.

His brows furrowed together in a small frown when the teen's body remained absolutely still of any movements even after ten whole minutes had passed.

The vampire doctor started to getting worried as the clock hit the twenty minute mark after he had bitten into his patients and injected enough venom to turn at least a dozen humans.

When half an hour had passed without any noticeable sign of the transformation, Carlisle took an uncertain step forward to check on the teen. He froze mid step when he heard the teen's heartbeat, which had been beating slower than a funeral march, come to a complete and total stop.

** Chapter End**

**A.N: Sorry for the cliffhanger people, I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	4. Transformation

** Transformation**

Any victim of a vampire's bite, who actually manages to survive the experience with a pulse, was bound to become a vampire themselves due to the venom injected during the bite. The transformation process starts the moment the venom enters its victim's body upon which immediately starts spreading throughout their system at a very rapid rate, inducing the changes on the cellular level as they spread.

This transformation process would take at least two to three days for completion depending upon the amount of the venom injected into the body and the proximity with which it was injected to the heart, the reason for this being the time required for the reconstruction of every one of the victim's cells in their body.

A very painful process since it induces the feeling of pain similar to that of being burnt alive.

The most notable ability of the venom besides being able to turn a human into a vampire was its ability to cure almost all injuries and maladies a human had suffered, apart from full amputation of limbs. It can save anyone, even those who were mere seconds away from their death and they were then permanently frozen as they were at the moment of completion of the transformation for all eternity.

To be brief no matter how much worse their condition was at the time of the bite, if they had a heart beat then the venom would keep them alive until the completion of the transformation process after which they had the ability to live forever.

That was reason for Doctor Carlisle Cullen's confusion as he stood in a room stocked with a number of medical equipments along with a regular hospital bed which contained the body of a mysterious raven haired teenager whom he had just attempted to change. Thoughts were racing through his highly organized mind as he tried to come up with an acceptable explanation for the failure of his venom to do what it was supposed to do.

He had envisaged a number of outcomes when his adopted daughter had almost ordered him to turn the teen into one of them included the failure to transform. He never imagined that his venom would be so ineffective that the only thing it accomplished was to prevent the blood flowing from the bite wound from clotting, which was the reason that he had made sure not to sever any of the veins when he had bitten the teen.

In all the years he had spent as a vampire he had witnessed firsthand the creation of the newborns numerous times and he had personally turned four humans to save them from their death. Not to mention the fact that he himself had experienced the transformation first hand on the dark night in the filthy swears of London, which was the most painful experience he had suffered in his whole life. Thus it was safe to say that he knew everything there was to know about the transformation process and he knew that what was happening here was not at all normal.

Carlisle would be lying to himself if he said that he had expected the process to proceed as it did with Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme or himself. He had accepted the possibility of some deviation in the teen's transformation as a result of the interference of whatever mysterious force that was protecting him, but he had been certain that the transformation itself would be successful thereby saving him from certain death.

After all he only bit the teen when his heart started to fail which could only mean that mysterious force was weakening as it was losing its battle in keeping him alive. There was also the fact that a vampire's venom was a pretty powerful substance, powerful in the sense that even trace amounts of it would be able to turn a fully grown human and he had injected the teen with enough venom to turn at least a few dozen humans.

Thus it was not surprising that he froze where he stood when he heard the teen's heart stop without even the transformation process could begin.

Pulling himself out of his shock, he made a move to find out what had gone wrong when it happened.

The teen's body tensed without any warning and it lurched forwards with the chest thrust out a second later. The loud gasp that the boy let out as he sucked in precious oxygen from the mask attached to his face echoed throughout the room. His body maintained the position for almost five minutes before it became slack again and fell back onto the soft mattress of the bed.

The only difference being that he was now alive, the rhythmic beats stronger than it ever had been.

The tempo of the beats increased with every passing second until it sounded like the machine gun fire to his supernatural hearing.

The tempo reached its crescendo almost a minute after the heart had started beating again and it was marked by the teen's body becoming stiff as a board. It then started to slowly raise from the hospital bed, gaining height until it came to a stop a couple of feet above the bed where it remained hovering without any visible help, his hands and legs completely straight and in level with his torso.

After few seconds of no apparent change, Carlisle suddenly felt a steady stream of heat started to pour out of the hovering body and it was immediately followed by the smell of the burning cloths.

Dark gold eyes with supernatural sight easily identified the source of the burning smell as the thin hospital gown that covered the teen's body.

More specifically the small smoking hole on the light green gown shaped and sized like a nickel right over his heart and even as he watched it grew in size while emitting small amounts of light grey smoke.

It wasn't long before the whole gown was burnt down by the heat emitted by the teen's body leaving behind no ashes to even indicate its presence, rendering him totally naked to the vegetarian vampire's gaze.

Even though he had seen the teen's body without a stitch of clothing during the long hours of the surgery, it still surprised and shocked him to see just how thin and malnourished his frame was for a boy his age.

Not to mention the numerous scars that were present on most of his body, some of them very unusually shaped. The most notable of these was the one in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead and the scar that spelled the words 'I must not tell lies' on the back of his right hand, Carlisle was certain that they were carved onto the teen by some demented being.

Whoever the teen was, it was very clear that he lead a harsh life, maybe harsher than even Jasper's.

The teen's eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal almond shaped eyes that greatly resembling polished emeralds and were glazed in pain.

Carlisle deducted that the transformation had finally begun.

He was proved right a second later when the wounds on his body started to heal slowly starting from the one that was most fatal to the teen.

Carlisle watched intently as the trio of wounds on his left chest started to slowly knit together until only the scars remained and they were erased a second later leaving behind smooth, unmarked skin stained red with the blood from the wounds.

Not even a person with supernatural eyesight would be able tell that once there had been a life threatening wound in that place.

The process repeated itself on every single wound upon the teen's body leaving behind nothing but slightly blood stained skin in the place of the wound.

He then heard a series of loud snaps that he identified immediately as the broken bones being mended together until they were as good as new. If not for the splints wrapped over the limbs that had their bones broken, he was certain that he would've been able to see them moving back into place as they were healed by the venom.

Once the last of the bones were mended, the dark bruises that covered most of his body started to fade away slowly, the angry purple becoming a dark blue which became grass green which then turned into pale yellow and it vanished leaving behind pale but healthy skin.

The venom then started to erase all the marks present on his body including the numerous scars from old wounds and it wasn't long before the he last of the scar vanished leaving his skin clear and unmarked as a newly born.

But Carlisle's supernatural eyesight still could pick up the slight outline of the lightning bolt shaped scar that remained on his forehead just above his right brow, something that made him slightly curious but he filed it away for later as the next stage of the transformation began.

Every single wiry muscle in the teen's body became highly tensed a moment later and the doctor watched on as the clenched his eyes shut while biting his lower lip hard enough to make them bleed.

The reason for his actions became apparent soon enough as the doctor's sharp eyes picked out the fact that the teen's body seemed to be growing at a very slow but steady rate.

The leader of the Olympic coven winched involuntarily, imagining the pain his patient must be suffering as a result of his body undergoing the sudden growth spurt. And he couldn't help himself from feeling impressed at the teen for making only slight whimpering noises in response to the unholy amount of pain that must be coursing through his body.

His eyes didn't waver from the teen's form as every sign of malnutrition were slowly being erased from his body.

Carlisle linked the scene before his eyes to that of gazing at the video portraying the various stages in the evolution of human beings as he watched the teen's body grew in height and mass right before his eyes.

The teen continued to writhe in the mid air for what felt like a time as his body was forcibly grown inch by painful inch until he was sure that even the boy's parents wouldn't be able to recognize him.

Once the process had finally stopped, the teen's body started lowering back to the bed until he finally came to rest on it, his chest heaving with every deep breath he took.

The Cullen patriarch gazed at the naked form in front of his eyes for a moment, taking in all the changes that were wrought upon it before he moved to fetch a clean sheet from one of the shelves to cover the teen.

It was only after he had wrapped the heavy grey material around his patient's newborn form that he realized the fact that he could still hear the teen's heart beating with a strong rhythm and the fact that no one had barged into the room at the time of the transformation.

"Good Lord." He exclaimed when he took a glance at the watch fixed to the wall, realizing that only an hour had passed since the teen's heart started beating again.

Before he could contemplate the mystery further, his attention was grabbed by the slight flickering of the teen's eyelids.

They opened almost a minute later to reveal two glowing emerald green eyes.

** Chapter End **

**A.N: Next chapter would be posted in a week. R&R please.**


	5. Awakening

** Awakening**

Pure white ceiling illuminated by some kind of bright light filled his vision as he slowly opened the eyes. Eyes which he had clenched shut a life time ago due to the unholy amount of pain that had

been coursing through his body. He still feel the remnant of it lingering on but it was not as strong as it had been minutes ago and it was steadily draining away from him. The intense burning

sensation he felt in every one of his muscles also receded along with the deep seated ache in almost all of his bones.

He let out a sigh of relief when the last of the pain vanished letting him breath freely.

Now that his mind wasn't overwhelmed with agony and was clear enough to think, he tried to remember what the hell happened to him that would result in the unholy amount of pain he had been

just subjected to and why had it vanished so quickly.

No matter how hard he thought all he could come up with was a somewhat hazy memory of two bright yellow lights and a pair of dark brown eyes filled with fear and concern followed by the

sensation of floating in comforting darkness while being at absolute peace.

It was irritating.

He raised a hand to rub his forehead to ward off an oncoming ache when a very important fact hit him with the force a freight train, a fact that turned his irritation into confusion and slight

nervousness.

Taking a deep breath, he tried again and again and yet again but with the same results very time.

It seemed that there was only a single memory that existed within the confines of his mind.

Confusion turned into fear and the nervousness gave rise to desperation as he racked his mind to find something, anything that would at least unveil who he was.

There was absolutely nothing.

His brain seemed to be wiped clean of everything except that one very hazy and vague memory that made absolutely no sense at all.

'I can't even remember my own name for Merlin's sake?'

The feelings of desperation and hopelessness threatened to overwhelm him and he tried to push them away by trying to come up with his next course of action.

It didn't work.

A scream of anger and rage and a mixture of many other emotions tried to escape him but he swallowed it with some difficulty, it would only make the situation much more real.

Clenching his jaws tight, he closed his eyes and drew his knees up to his chest beneath the blanket covering him.

"What does one can do when their identity and life's memories is robbed from them?"

He didn't know that he had spoken the question aloud until a voice answered him.

"Are you alright-"

That was as far as the unexpected voice got before it was cut of rather abruptly due to his very actions.

'Great, most people jump a few feet or get scared out of their mind with their heart lodged in their throat when they are startled. Not this.'

He thought as he looked at the man in blue scrubs and a white coat currently held pinned against the wall by some kind invisible force that was definitely originating from him as he could feel the

slight strain the action elected in his mind.

Surprised golden eyes starred into a pair of equally surprised emerald ones which appeared to be strangely backlit.

'Telekinesis, which means that the transformation was successful. Then why is he not a vampire?' Doctor Cullen thought from where he was being restrained.

Carlisle had been avidly watching the teen ever since he had opened his eyes a few seconds after he had floated back to the bed.

He had watched the expression of pain that had been clouding the teen's face since his heart had restarted ebb away at a steady rate until vanishing completely. The look of relief that graced his

features was short lived as it was replaced by one of concentration along with a small frown, which had lasted for at least five minutes. When confusion dawned on the teen's face, he thought it

was due to the boy finally noticing the differences induced by the transformation.

The Cullen patriarch certainly felt confused due to the number of anomalies that he noticed in the teen as he laid on the bed with his eyes gazing absently at the ceiling.

Most visible of these being the changes that the venom had induced in his body, changing it from that of a short and scrawny one to that of the one similar to that of a professional dancer or a

swimmer. Even though he was lying down, Carlisle could still tell that he was now at least six feet tall.

Then was the pallor of his skin which was nowhere as pale as a vampire's should have been and the color of the irises of his eyes which should've changed into vibrant crimson of every new born

but somehow still retained its original color.

The next one was the teen's scent which smelled like nothing like a vampires should have. Instead it was a mixture of polished wood, rain and something smoky and mysterious.

Not to mention the amount of time required for the completion of the transformation was a lot shorter than that was normal.

Last but not the least was the sound of his strong, rhythmic heart beats that were a lot slower for a human but that shouldn't exists in a vampire.

And that was when he heard the unexpected question coming from the teen in a very familiar accent that he hadn't been heard for quite some time, an accent that he himself used to have a

century ago.

He didn't except that his question about the teen's health would startle him so much. Or that the reaction for startling him would be so immediate and hostile.

One moment the teen was lying on the bed shivering slightly and the next he was standing on the other side of the bed with his eyes starting to glow slightly.

All thoughts of apologizing were thrown out of his mind when he was hurled backwards with enough force to crack the wall at the far end of the room, proving that the teen was not a human due

his speed and the gift of Telekinesis.

Carlisle gazed into the teens eyes from where he was being held pinned against the wall in a grip that even he couldn't break. The shock and surprise in them made the good doctor realize that

the teen's action had been completely unconscious on his part.

Pushing aside the thought that asked just what kind of life the boy had led to cultivate such a reflex, he addressed the teen.

"Calm down , it is not my intention to harm you. I am here to help you."

The words were spoken with a slow, gentle and soothing tone that he didn't expect from a man who was being restrained and to the person that was restraining him none the less. He looked into

the golden colored eyes long and hard, before relaxing as he found nothing but genuine concern for him. Something that made his heart ache a bit for unknown reasons.

With a small sigh he gently lowered the man to the floor with nothing but a thought, the action coming instinctively to him as if he had been doing it whole life.

And considering that he had absolutely no memories except the single one with yellow light and brown eyes, he very well may be.

"Sorry for startling you." The blonde haired man addressed him with the small smile.

He just shrugged his shoulders as he examined his surroundings for the first time since waking up, amazement filling his features at the strength and clarity with which all his senses perceived

everything around him.

"How are you feeling?" asked the voice that was becoming familiar to him.

It wasn't surprising considering that it was the only voice he could remember, he didn't even know how his own sounded.

Before he could open his mouth to form an answer, the door to their room swung open and two men with the same features as Doctor Cullen steeped inside with unreadable looks on their face.

And as soon as the bronze haired male met his eyes, he staggered back to be supported by his companion while clutching his head with both his hands as if it was about to split open.

"I'm fine Doctor but you better take a look at him." He said the first thing that popped into his mind.

** Chapter End**

**A.N: **Harry is Telekinetic, yay! And poor Edward but that is what he gets for trying to our favorite wizard's mind. Thanks for the awesome reviews people, you continue your encouragement and I

will continue posting chapters. Good bye for now.


	6. Home

**Home**

"I think this is a very bad idea Ed," Emmett McCarty Cullen said to his brother as they stepped into the Forks General "Remind me just why we agreed to do this again?"

"I agreed because I didn't want to follow Alice around for hours as she shopped for clothes and you agreed because you didn't want to help mom and Rosalie to set up the new room for our

mystery guest."

The bronze haired vampire answered promptly as the pair of them ascended yet another flight of stairs at a leisurely pace.

"I didn't know where you were going brother or else I would've stayed at home. What's with the mystery guest anyway? We never had a house guest before expect for the time when Tanya

stayed with us trying to seduce you when we were in Alaska." Emmett stated with a snicker remembering the antics of the Denali on her attempt to get his brother as her mate.

"I am thrilled that my misfortune still amuses you so much dear brother." The sarcasm in his brother's tone only made Emmett snicker some more.

"Don't exaggerate bro. That girl is too hot to be termed as a misfortune."

"Is that so 'bro'? Perhaps I should enlighten Rosalie on your views about Tanya, I'm sure she would be absolutely thrilled to hear it." Edward said with a smirk that widened when a look of fear

graced the taller man's face.

Emmet raised both his hands in the universal gesture of surrender before speaking.

"I was just kidding Ed."

The shorter male just looked at him brother with a blank face and he was certain that had he been a human, he would have been drenched in it. After what seemed to be a lifetime a smile split

Edward's face that had an evil edge to it.

"As was I, dear brother."

He just shook his head in resignation.

'You just couldn't win an argument with someone who could read minds.'

"Back to the mystery guest, did you pick something from Alice's mind before she left for Seattle?" Emmett asked after a few moments of silence.

Edward let out a sigh before answering.

"No, she was singing the Beetles nonstop and let me tell you it was bloody annoying."

"So, basically we are here to take home a total stranger who could be anyone including a serial killer or pervert with a thing for dark haired, well built men." Emmet shivered involuntarily.

"You need help Emmet," Edward said winching at some of the images that flashed on his brother's mind "Besides I'm sure that Alice would never allow someone who poses even the slightest

amount of threat to our family into our home."

"Whatever bro, but don't say I didn't warn you when this comes to bite us in the ass." Emmett said with a big huff as the two stopped in front of the doors with thick, opaque glass upon which the

words I.C.U were stamped on in bright red stickers.

"I won't. Now let's get this over with." His brother said with a small sigh.

"Lead the way bro." Emmett stated with a smirk while gesturing towards the door.

After a second's pause Edward pushed open the door and stepped inside the room that housed their mystery guest. Emmett followed his brother which turned out to be very fortunate as he was

able to catch him as he staggered backwards while holding his head.

THE LOST WIZARD RW

Edward took in everything in the room as soon as he stepped into it with speed and perception possessed only by a vampire. His attention was immediately grabbed by the incredibly strange sight

of a tall man standing beside the hospital bed wearing nothing but two I.V. tubes that injected blood and other fluids into his veins.

The naked man turned his eyes on him, no doubt attracted by the noise of him opening the door and Edward looked into the man's or rather teen's glowing emerald eyes. Almost instantly his

world exploded in a haze of red hot pain as if someone had cut open his skull and poured undiluted sulfuric acid directly onto his brain.

After what felt like an eternity the realization that he had unconsciously used his gift upon the naked teen dawned in him and he immediately stopped trying to read his mind thereby ending the

pain that had been slowly robbing him of his sanity.

Only then did he felt the strong arms of his brother supporting him from falling over. With a small nod to Emmett he stood up straighter while bringing his hands away from his head.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked in worried tone.

"It's just a headache Emmett." He answered with a shrug not wanting to reveal the real reason in front of a total stranger and a human at that.

Twin beeps from his mobile phone interrupted any further conversation something he was extremely thankful for and Edward fetched it from his pocket and read the text sent by his sister.

_There is no time to spare Edward, get him out of there and tell Carlisle to hurry home after his meeting with Charlie Swan about the mysterious disappearance of his patient._

"It's Alice. She says that we have to get him out of here and for you to get home quickly after your meeting with Chief Swan." He said pocketing the mobile.

Carlisle immediately got a look of understanding on his face and turned to address the teen.

"I know you are feeling very confused right now but I need you get out of here for both our sakes. My sons will take you to our home and I promise that I will answer all your questions once I get

there."

The teen looked into his eyes searchingly for a moment before nodding his head and started walking towards the double doors after Carlisle had removed the I.V. tubes attached to his veins when

a small bag hit him in the chest. He caught it before it could fall down to the floor, his arms moving in a blur and looked at the muscular man who had thrown it for some explanation.

"You might consider putting that on before you walk out of this room." 'Emmett' said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh." He muttered as he looked down his body to find that he was indeed stark naked and started to put on the clothes present in the bag.

Whoever had selected the clothes had done a very good job as they all fitted him perfectly and he found that liked their neutral colors.

With one last nod to the blonde haired doctor he followed the two extremely pale men outside the room.

It did spook him slightly when he found himself examining his surroundings for exists and potential hiding spots but he concealed it with an ease that surprised him greatly.

They led him through the hospital that looked overly clean with the smell of cleaning agents thick in the air ignoring the people who openly gawked at them with practiced ease. Though he couldn't

imagine why he would be of any fascination to these people, he ignored them with the same ease as the two extremely handsome men with exotic features.

Once outside the hospital, they led him to the parking area to a red jeep.

"This is my baby and it will take us home," Emmett said patting the hood before turning towards him with his hand extended "I'm Emmett Cullen by the way and that is my brother Edward."

He took the offered hand and found the touch very cold and the grip very firm. Not wanting to disappoint his host he shrugged mentally and tightened his own grip significantly, giving a small nod.

_Crack._

The sound identical to that of hard rock being crushed echoed throughout the large parking lot that was thankfully empty besides the trio. It was immediately followed by some very interesting and

descriptive curses from a very disgruntled vampire sporting a broken hand with a number of expressions on his face.

Suffice to say it took some time before the trio got into the large vehicle and begin their journey towards the Cullen family home in Forks.

The journey itself lasted without any significant events with total silence reigning in the jeep as the three males spent the ride brooding.

Edward and Emmett had similar thoughts in their mind, how a teen who clearly wasn't a vampire or a shifter was able to crush a vampires arm without much effort, what else he was capable of

and why had their sister insisted upon bringing such a person into their home.

Afore mentioned teen took no notice of the troubled expressions flittering across his escorts faces as he was too busy trying to come into terms with the self discovery that he had made as soon

as he had got into the vehicle.

He was claustrophobic.

It started with the feeling of a slight discomfort which begun the instant he had got in to the back seat and he had closed the door. He discarded the feeling thinking that it as one of the

aftereffects of the incident back at the car park. But when the tension continued to mount with every passing second he had become alarmed. And when shivers that had nothing to do with the

cold weather started running down his spine he knew something was amiss. His mind had analyzed the problem at an incredible rate and gave him an answer that he believed to be true for some

reason.

An answer that he regretted almost immediately as it increased the number of questions that were floating around his mind.

The cold wind blowing through the fully opened window slapped his face and violently tousled his hair but it helped him take his mind of his latest discovery. He closed his eyes almost enjoying the

sensation temporarily forgetting all of his problems, but it wasn't long before his mind wandered to one of them.

He may have lost the majority of his memories but he knew that no one should be able to possess enough strength to effortlessly crush bones and the look on the two brother's face only

confirmed it, especially the one on Edward's face.

And he knew that it was equally impossible for the broken bones to be healed in the matter of seconds as in the case of Emmett but the lack of any surprise for that particular event clued him to

the fact that it was natural as breathing for the pair.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of the tries squealing and he looked out the window to see a beautiful two story house in the center of a large meadow with six primordial cedars that

shaded the whole meadow. He got out of the jeep as soon as Edward had turned off the engine and examined his surroundings intently, brining every significant detail to his mind.

"Come on." Edward's muttered words brought him out of his examination and he followed the pair up the steps and into the tastefully decorated house.

"What took you so long?"

A female voice demanded as soon as they had came to a stop in the living room and they all looked up the large staircase to find a small, petite woman with short, spiky black hair dressed in blue

jean and cream colored top.

The two brothers exchanged glances as she descended the stairs gracefully and they just shrugged their shoulders in lieu of answering her question when she finally stopped in front of the trio.

But she didn't seem to be fazed by their action as her all her attention was fixed upon him and he resisted the urge to squirm under her golden eyes gaze.

"Hello Harry." She said after almost a minute of observing him.

His body jerked involuntarily as if he had touched a live electric line when his mind registered the name she had addressed him with.

'_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' _

It took every ounce of his will to prevent himself from grabbing his head with both hands and scream like a mad man as the terrified voice of a woman filled his mind, a voice that was hauntingly

familiar to him. But he couldn't help but clench his eyes shut due to the sheer intensity of the conflicting emotions the voice and the words had elicited from him.

Thus he wasn't aware of the impact the said emotions were having on the physical world.

** CHAPTER END**

**A.N:** Not going to make any excuses for the delay but I will do my best for faster updates. Thanks for your reviews people especially Joe Lawyer, your suggestions are always welcome and

invaluable. R&R please.


End file.
